terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
First Dundorfian civil war
The first Dundorfian civil war, also called the '''War for the Throne '''was a civil war produced in the Dundorfian Reich during the 15th century. History Once the Kingdom of Dundorf controlled the Seluco-Dunic Empire, the Dundorfian Reich was created. The Kingdom of Dundorf consisted of an elective monarchy, and with the Dundorfian Reich, a new dynasty was installed in the Reich. By the end of the 13th century, the Dundorfian Reich would be granted the title of Empire, and the king would now be called the Kaiser. The House of Marvins would then be the dynastic house of the Reich. When the Reich received the title of Empire, the Kaiser Manheim I's power increased, making him enough powerful to do whatever he wanted. However, he didn't know the consequences of his ruthless and cruel behaviour. Attempts to murder the Kaiser The War for the Throne is considered to start with the sublevation of the Kaiser's vassals. His vassals called the Kaiser for a meeting. In this meeting assisted the majority of his vassals, and a half of these vassals attempted to murder the Kaiser. However, one of the vassals ate the poisoned food, even thought vassals were alerted to not eat before the Kaiser, without giving any specific reason. The Kaiser noticed that the food was poisoned after the death of his vassal and ordered to jail those who assisted the meeting and looked suspicious. As some months passed since the attempt to murder the Kaiser, he became more evil with his peasants. It wasn't until this point that everyone would conspirate against the Kaiser's life. One night, while the Kaiser was sleeping, his guards stabbed him until he died. Since the Kaiser hadn't got any heir, many of the royal houses tried to get the throne, but no decision was made. The Kaiser Manheim I's wife would certainly rule the Reich meanwhile, but didn't have enough authority, and everyone wanted to break with the dynasty's rule. Start of the war The two most popular houses from that times were the House of Belserg and the House of Gersingen. As the other houses which were fighting for the throne knew that they wouldn't get as far as these two houses, they decided to support a house. There were 2 houses supporting each popular house, so again, no decision was made, resulting in an internal war between these two factions. Battles between the Belserg faction and the Gersingen faction were common in the Reich during this times, and the Belserg faction wanted to make a bigger strategy. They decided to hire a young spy to inform them about the Gersingen faction's plans and future meetings. End of the war The Gersingen faction was planning a meeting for the next week, and the young spy informed Lodwich of Belserg, the candidate for the throne and commander of the Belserg faction, of this meeting. Lodwich ordered the young spy to attend the meeting and attempt to kill Henrich I of Gersingen, the other candidate for the throne and commander of the Gersingen faction. During the meeting of the Gersingen faction, Henrich I was about to make a public speech before the dinner. As Henrich I stood up and started speaking, the young spy, disguised as a servant of Henrich I, prepared his box and shot down Henrich I in the chest, immediately killing him in public. The young spy tried to take advantage of the shocking event everyone lived, but one of the guards noticed him and killed him in the act. Lodwich of Belserg would now be the new Kaiser and the House of Belserg would start ruling the Reich. However, this generated more conflicts between all the houses, and nothing much is known of the Dundorian Reich from now on, as many of the writings were constantly being burned down by rebels and other houses members. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Dundorf Category:History of Dundorf